


双重欺骗

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-吴语
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: *背景1823年，除金三角外还有少量波旁，注意避雷
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America & France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	双重欺骗

英格兰的国土小而广阔。他横亘在床上，就像岛屿列在碧蓝的海浪中，绸缎的床被河流般潺潺穿过四肢与身躯；山脉从脖颈开始连绵起伏，在后腰凹成山谷，地下冒出甘美清润的泉水；倏地斜上去，绕过一座浑圆的山丘，一望无际的原野在山脚下倾泻蔓延；这里的风常年粗砺强劲，遍布柔软的沼泽，甫一踏足便容易深陷，不适宜耕种放牧，只有一种荒芜却充满生气的野性。

他安静地卧着，眼睛倒是很清醒地睁开，心事重重，但是谨慎、明亮、没有一丝迷雾，仿佛隔着地图丈量更远处的海洋与陆地。床头散落着几张纸，上面的字迹潦草杂乱，尽是些不成句子的零碎词语，乱七八糟写满好几页，然后又被划掉，粗糙堆积起来的横线末梢戳破了纸张。如果仔细看，能依稀辨认出“意大利”、“希腊”、“美洲”、“神圣同盟”等字样，其中有一些词汇几乎被完全涂黑，无法认出原本的字母。

英格兰百无聊赖地拿起笔，笔尖在为数不多的空白处划拉出一个“A”。他突然停住了，仿佛突然意识到什么不妥，皱起眉将它划掉，涂成一个纯黑的色块。

门猝不及防地开了。英格兰下意识地把纸张塞到枕头底下，法兰西走了进来。他还是那副十足的派头，身上的衣服非常合乎礼仪，但看看那些褶皱的走向，不难发现一丝不协调的怪异，像是手忙脚乱中随便套上去的。

“我看你比我要忙得多。”他的情人不无嘲讽地说道。

法兰西挑眉：“你在责怪我吗？”

“十分钟前你正赤身裸体在这张床上亲吻我的后背，接着离开了，为了听人转述来自你另一个情人的消息。还有比你更糟糕的床伴吗？”

“听听，要是在一百年前，我准会怀疑是什么奇怪的东西附在了亚瑟·柯克兰身上。”弗朗西斯叫起来，他走到床边，给了正在不满的英格兰一个讨好的吻。“你吃醋的手段可不高明。你本来可以跟我一起商量这些事务，只是你不愿意。”

“我懒得管你跟安东尼奥的事。”亚瑟说，脸上浮现出揶揄的冷笑，“反正你向来把他看作你的所有物，想必不愿别人插手。”

弗朗西斯有些讶异：“我从来没有这样认为。”

“西班牙人要起义、要赶走国王，你急得就像他们要你自己的国王的命似的，要帮安东尼奥教训那帮胆大妄为的愚民，要保护他那个无能的国王，谁也没有你这样热心。”亚瑟不紧不慢地说，脸上露出如梦初醒的神色，“噢，我倒是忘了，你早就有过这样的经历，他又曾经是你同气连枝的伴侣，虽然中间闹过点不愉快，可是你的王室复辟了，好日子又回来了，你们还是恩爱夫妻。”

弗朗西斯坐在床边，慢条斯理地解开外套扣子。他的动作很得体，缓慢、优雅、一丝不乱，完全可以拿去作为贵族少爷们的礼仪教学。一丝不挂的英格兰卧在他身侧，像一个放荡的娼妓。

“我说过很多遍，亚瑟，我恨你这张嘴。如果你说出来的话稍微好听些，我会更喜欢你的。”

“巧得很，我也不大喜欢你。准确来说，各方面我都不太看得惯你。”

“这就是你不愿意插手西班牙事务的原因？因为是我牵的头？”

“你们这群大陆上的人有一种不必要的热心，自己的屁股都顾不上，却总喜欢操心邻居的家事。毕竟我不是你们，当然无法理解你们这份好心。”

法兰西脱下衬衣，鼻腔里发出一声不以为然的嗤笑。

“你的手已经伸到爱琴海和黑海了，却好意思说我爱管别人的闲事？”

“希腊、埃及、土耳其，我为他们的事务分忧，是因为他们需要我。” 

“我不知道你什么时候这样好心了。”弗朗西斯说，“难道不是为了从航道里流进你腰包的金币？”

“他们确实需要我。” 英格兰大言不惭地回答，“如果没有我，那么他们不是咬着牙打个你死我活永无休止，就是在布拉金斯基的阴影下战战兢兢地呼吸。近东也好，亚洲也好，他们的矛盾冲突都需要我的调停——没有我怎么行呢？”

他一副理所应当的模样，好像在阐述一个再明显不过的真理。这个世界是他的世界，这个时代是他的时代，他当然有权过问他所能看到的一切，无论是欧洲大陆上四处点燃的星星之火，还是七大海上连绵不绝的商船军舰。英格兰东岸的海洋对面，那片崭新的大陆在他眼底同样一览无遗，尽管那里有一些不太愉快的回忆。

“一星期前，我刚刚见过阿尔弗雷德。”他突兀地说。

弗朗西斯愣了一下：“我以为你们已经很久没有往来。”

“不算很久。”亚瑟翻过身，没有再说下去。

他与阿尔弗雷德已经十年没有见面了。这并不算长，尤其是对于国家意识体的生命而言，但十年来他无数次梦到那张脸，在滂沱的雨幕里，在纷飞的炮火里，在摇曳的火光里，依然是湛蓝的眼睛，带着稚气的孩童般的脸庞——奇怪的是，他梦境里的阿尔弗雷德几十年来没有丝毫变化，但那孩子分明变了，他在一星期前的会晤中敏锐地注意到这一点。仅仅十年的工夫，他又长高了些，比亚瑟还要高了，脸孔仿佛被逐渐打磨出棱角的砖石，凌厉的线条隐隐凸显出来，那双湛蓝的眼睛、英格兰极少见到的晴空般的眼睛，已经能容下鹰隼的羽翼。

阿尔弗雷德被他的国务卿和大使劝说了很久，终于往这边来了一趟。对于他此行不情不愿的姿态，亚瑟早已从外交官那里知晓，不过不难猜到原因：十年前那场战争还不算久远，尽管阿尔弗雷德的国务卿早在五年前就开始积极地向伦敦寻求帮助，只是他没有得到真心实意的回答。

“我不明白，”阿尔弗雷德犹豫了很久，他的目光始终有些躲闪，不肯直视亚瑟，“五年前亚当斯先生已经表明过他的愿望，当时你对此并不热心，为什么现在又主动为这个找我？”

“因为情况不同了，孩子。”亚瑟发现阿尔弗雷德怪异的表情，靠在椅背上笑了一下，“我是说，琼斯先生。对于西班牙在美洲的领土脱离母国的愿望——现在我对此已经不觉得奇怪了——”他装作没看见阿尔弗雷德极力忍耐的神色，继续说下去，“我的确能看到一幅诱人的贸易前景，不过在五年前，欧洲大陆上那些人还没怎么把心思动到这上面。至于现在，弗朗西斯和布拉金斯基都想要在安东尼奥的家事上掺一脚，顺便——他们以为我看不出——把手伸到新大陆去，都是为了神圣的国王，很好的借口。叫弗朗西斯白白捡回一个在新大陆再次得势的机会，除非我疯了。”

这就没错了。阿尔弗雷德很清楚亚瑟与弗朗西斯在美洲的恩怨，几乎是从他有记忆开始，这两个人在新大陆的脚步和炮声就从未停止过。最开始的时候，他甚至不知道他们整天在为些什么闹脾气，只看见他们对彼此开火、放枪、大声争吵，血淋淋地滚在一起啃咬撕扯，像两头疯狂的野兽。

他原本以为他们是对彼此恨之入骨的仇人，如果不是跟亚瑟一起打仗的那几年里，他偶然在战场上遇见了弗朗西斯。后者对他相当温柔，阿尔弗雷德曾无数次见过他的冷笑、狞笑、漫不经心的笑、咬牙切齿的笑，他第一次发现弗朗西斯不对着亚瑟的时候，原来能够笑得如此动人心魄。他看得呆了，迷迷糊糊地跟着他走，法国人向他俯下身，抚摸他的头发，絮絮地在他耳边说粘稠的英语，长发垂下来，嘴唇轻轻扫过他的耳廓。

把阿尔弗雷德从恍惚里拉出来的是一声震耳欲聋的枪响，随之而来的急切的脚步声，以及那凶狠的、仿佛用尽所有力气、揍得弗朗西斯摔倒在地的一拳。亚瑟眼里碧绿的湖水沸腾了，他攥紧弗朗西斯的衣领，一口气扇了好几个耳光，直到那张漂亮得像女人一样的脸高高肿起，慢慢憋成猪肝一样的紫色。

“我说过，你别碰他。”亚瑟咚地一声将弗朗西斯的脑袋掼在地上，他的脸颊还在愤怒地微微痉挛，“你要是敢对阿尔动心思，无论是什么，我都要你的命。”

鲜血从弗朗西斯的背部蔓延开来，他们都知道那是来自刚才被亚瑟一枪打出的伤口。弗朗西斯的脸肿了，以一种可笑的姿势被压在地面上，但他竟然还有心情笑出声。

“别这么生气，我不过是想向一个可爱的孩子表达我的善意。”

亚瑟揪住他的头发向后扯，他嘶了一声。

“我不管你想干什么——不许碰他，一根头发丝也不许碰。”

“真是个好兄长。难道你要说有什么都冲你这个保护者来，就像旧骑士小说里的主人公一样？可是我对你已经够熟悉了，你身上还有哪个地方是我没碰过的？”

亚瑟咒骂一声，站了起来。他拉过阿尔弗雷德，一言不发地走出法军营帐。阿尔弗雷德心惊肉跳地仔细揣摩弗朗西斯的话，差点叫出声来。他反复偷瞄亚瑟的脸，后者将嘴唇抿成薄薄的一线，把他的手攥得很紧，他不敢问。

那些猜想在当天晚上就得到了证实。他看到那两个人在月光下赤裸裸地贴紧纠缠，白日里颜面尽失的法国人在蹂躏施暴者的身体，他那体面的兄长在今天刚被自己揍倒的人身下叫喘，早些时候的怒火突然消失了，他变得温顺、软弱、凌乱不堪，阿尔弗雷德看见兄长潮红的脸颊，洁白的身躯被野草淹没吞噬。

阿尔弗雷德不明白。想破脑袋也不明白。

“疯子。”他喃喃地说。他离那两个人很远，声音也很轻，草丛里的呻吟过于放肆，盖过了他的自语。

后来他时常想，那天晚上不该偷偷跟踪亚瑟出去的。那两具交缠的身体、兄长被情欲烧红的眼眶和淫靡的叫喘成了恶魔，常常不请自来地闯入他的梦魇，直到他萌生了离开兄长的念头，直到弗朗西斯向他伸出手，那些被扭曲成怪异浮光的诡谲画面依然在夜里挥之不去。

他一个字也不敢提，哪怕是对自己温柔到不可思议的弗朗西斯。亚瑟承认他的独立之后，他再也没有见过法兰西，只有偶尔听到来自海对岸的消息。从有记忆开始，他的生命里就一直沉浮着亚瑟与弗朗西斯的面孔和声音，一批又一批来自他们领土的人们踏上北美大陆，他却从未踏足那两个人的故乡。但他知道，从过去到现在，那片与他紧密相连却又遥远陌生大陆并不平静，战争、起义、复辟、结盟、背叛，几乎全是他没有见过、也无法想象的东西。

“你并不了解欧洲人都是怎样一群人，阿尔，尽管你的血液大半是他们灌注而成的。”亚瑟说，“这片大陆从有历史以来就一直风起云涌，跟你所在的土地完全不同。”

“美洲人会创造美洲人自己的历史，欧洲人无权过问。”阿尔弗雷德回答，“弗朗西斯和布拉金斯基不过是白费力气，安东尼奥的力量压不住他在美洲的领土了，那些孩子们自然会离开他。”

他说这话的时候声音很淡，就像是在陈述今天去了哪里、做了什么一样自然而然，却丝毫不肯掩藏眼睛里过于锐利的锋芒。亚瑟想起晴日里风平浪静的海面，看起来很安全，但他知道那底下蕴藏着深不可测的危险，以及足以毁灭整个舰队的力量。

“关于那些急于脱离西班牙控制的新生国度，我早已与安东尼奥有过交涉。对于你们欧洲人之间的战争，我没有兴趣、也没有资格干预，但如果有任何人——安东尼奥也好，弗朗西斯也好，布拉金斯基也好——想要把手伸到与他们无关的美洲大陆上来，我和我的国务卿都认为这是对美利坚的挑衅。”

阿尔弗雷德还很年轻，是太年轻了，像一株初生的幼苗，野心勃勃、充满生气地疯长着，茎脉里的力量足以顶起一块巨石。他还没有学会圆滑，四处横生的刺尚未坚硬到能够伤人，但已经有些扎手了。

亚瑟调整了一下坐姿，认真端详了阿尔弗雷德一会儿，突然轻轻笑起来。他说：“阿尔，你有什么地方跟以前不一样了，是不是？”

“什么？”

“比以前高些，也强壮些。坐姿，思考方式，说话的语气……总而言之，有些国家的样子了。”

阿尔弗雷德微微一笑：“你忘了，我本来就是一个独立的国家。”

“……你说得对，是我忘了。”亚瑟回以同样的微笑，“排除欧洲人对美洲的干预，这次你我的目的是一样的。尽管去做吧，如果弗朗西斯胆敢伸手，皇家海军会让他尝到苦头。”

他顿了一会儿，脸上忽然浮现出一种堪称恶毒的笑意：“如果弗朗西斯知道他觊觎已久的、亲手帮衬起来脱离母国的孩子在今天暗中调转枪头对准了他，他一定会很惊喜。”

又是弗朗西斯，他总是能想起弗朗西斯。这个名字跟亚瑟的脸交织在一起，化作怪异的碎片再次侵袭了阿尔弗雷德的脑海。他恍惚间又回到了那个夜晚，眼前正襟危坐的亚瑟突然一丝不挂了，脸是红的，身体是白的，叫喘的声音被野草和夜风吞没。

你们到底把我当什么？一片派得上用场的殖民地、一个独立的新生国家，还是令对方亲者痛仇者快的工具？你们之间又算什么？阿尔弗雷德想问，但他没有说出口。几十年前他不敢问，现在他依然不敢问。

他毕竟还很年轻。

“我想，他如果知道你的想法，或许会有些后悔。”亚瑟兀自冷笑，没有理会阿尔弗雷德复杂的神色。

在约克河边那场漫长的性事里，亚瑟在喘息的间隙歇斯底里地反复追问，指甲抓破了弗朗西斯的背。他问，弗朗西斯，你高兴吗？你得意吗？多亏了你的慷慨相助，那孩子离开我了。可是你忘了，一旦他得以独立，他就不再需要仰人鼻息，他会成长为一个真正的国家，他将不再依靠你，他甚至会不再念及你的恩情、对你举起枪，他会慢慢变得像你一样无耻，到那时候，你还能像今天一样得意吗？

很长一段时间里，他把这作为对弗朗西斯最恶毒的诅咒，每天每夜翻来覆去地想，想弗朗西斯，想阿尔弗雷德，想他自己，想他们的未来，绝望地等待诅咒成真的一刻。现在他等到了，他在弗朗西斯床上颤抖不已，后者并不知道那是恶毒的兴奋，只当是普通的生理反应。

“你跟阿尔弗雷德谈了什么？”法国人在他耳边摩挲。

“那么你跟安东尼奥又谈了什么？”他反问。

“法兰西王国的军队已经进入马德里。他捎来一封口信，说他恨我，说我是个贪婪的恶棍，说我迟早会得到报应。”弗朗西斯笑了笑，“他总觉得他为我付出太多，我却回报甚少。”

“就这些？”

“就这些。”

亚瑟盯着他的眼睛。那是一双过于圆滑的眼睛，跟新生的美利坚完全不同，法兰西能把所有的情绪和心思都藏得完美无缺。他从来不能确定弗朗西斯的话哪些是真，哪些又是假。

“那么，请告诉我你与阿尔弗雷德的谈话内容吧。”

亚瑟想了想，慢吞吞地说：“他说他从来没有干涉过欧洲人在美洲的扩张，以后也不会干涉，随你们想做什么，都与他无关。我想这对你和布拉金斯基而言是个不错的消息。”

“确实是个好消息。”弗朗西斯说。他把脸埋在英国人的颈窝，缓慢而坚决地耸动，后者呻吟着，攥紧床单的右手旁边是刚才在慌乱中塞到枕头下的纸张。

那些纸上的纯黑色块涂抹得乱七八糟，除了他自己，谁也不知道那底下全是阿尔弗雷德的名字。现在他在弗朗西斯身下，欢愉和痛苦暂时把阿尔弗雷德挤出了他的脑海。


End file.
